


clussy (clown pussy)

by ang31fac3



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: (but ur not in danger of being caught it just happens to be in the circus), Clown Vagina, Clowns, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinda, NSFW, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of plot but only for this story ig, cringe but we out here, honest to god i just wrote clown vagina, if u havent already guessed by the title robofizz has a coochie, porn with out plot, public space, reader top, robofizz bottom, smoking but it's lightly mentioned, this is my first nsfw fic on ao3 please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang31fac3/pseuds/ang31fac3
Summary: An article in the newspaper catches your attention about a contest to come and 'test out' RoboFizz's new... abilities. Whatever that means is lost on you, but you know for sure you're going to screw a clown sometime soon.
Relationships: FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	clussy (clown pussy)

The looming circus you enter rises on and on into the sky, welcoming you with its “dazzling” and “marvelous” architecture. Despite being the fervent childhood memory of many an imp, this tent, in particular, makes you cringe. What a gaudy thing. You’d think being in the circle of Greed for long enough would make you less nauseous with its color scheme, the corny horns on each side, and the big lopsided sign with the clear as day yet somehow vague “CIRCUS”. But your opinion of it hasn’t ever changed, and you’re surprised how long this thing has stood the test of time.

Unfortunately, you’re not here on some interior or architectural design job. Not even a bit close. Your mind, presently, is aching to keep your mind off your actual duty today.

The Robotic Fizzarolli. Or Robofizz, whatever you call that piece of scrap metal.

The name takes you back to the newspaper you had read last Sunday, more than excited to skim anything other than the extermination that happened just a few days ago. An article lays before you, a big in-your-face about some kind of “once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to playtest the Robotic Fizzarolli”. Jesus, as if no one could look right through the blaring font.

You recall being confused at the notion of a playtest sort of thing. Now, you weren’t some stranger to the robots… abilities, shall we say, but you wonder why random strangers are being called upon to “playtest” the clown. You’re sure they can pay someone tons to let that clown fuck someone silly, so why ask some imp rando to come and suck his cock or something?

Ah, the fine print. 

“All imps who submit must be eighteen or over, more a giver than a receiver, and know how to work that tongue!”

Yikes. And you thought the paper couldn’t get any lower.

And even still, you sent your number without question. 

Why? Make fun of the clown all you want, but you know he’s not some smash and dash sleazeball. You’ve heard he’s good. To the extent is to be seen, but you’re putting your money on the idea of a good time. And if they don’t pick you? Hey, it’s not like you’re losing out on anything! You’re pretty positive you can go your whole imp life without some clowning around. Most imps do anyway. And if they do pick you… 

It’ll be a hell of a Saturday evening.

Now in front of, you hope not your maker, your chest rises and falls in anticipation. You mentally hit yourself for not wondering what’s going to happen. You’re sure you’re going to get some action, but now you’re realizing it won’t be so… vanilla. Damn, why didn’t the paper even hint at anything, what if you’re walking in without any credentials!?

And to think you’ve prepared so much! You showered and dressed up for this damn clown! And, and now, you think that maybe it’s not even sex! What if it’s all just some lure to tie in some screws because no one else wanted to!? You don’t know a damn thing about machines-!!

As you stand there and ponder the idea of bolting it the fuck out of there, a hand lands on your shoulder.  
A taller imp meets you with a welcoming smile, eyes uncomfortably meeting yours.

“Are you contestant number six-hundred and sixty-nine?” His voice is warm, too warm, and leaves you suspicious. 

“Ah! Yeah- heh, yeah that’s me. Is this the right place-?” 

“Yes, yes! You’re quite alright, my friend! You’ve come prepared!” He says, his eyes scanning your scant outfit, but with little sexual intent. 

“Hah-! Yeah, I-I figured this was appropriate.” 

He gleefully looks back up at you, a weirdly honest smile curling up his spotted red face. “Truly, truly… now, let’s not waste any time with chit chat my friend. Fizzarolli is awaiting your company~”

And with that, he backs away from you.

“Enjoy~” He mouths, before he brings his fingers up to his lips, making a V shape, and his impish tongue flutters in between them.

Your brows scrunch, and the moment you attempt to process… that, you turn your head to look inside.

Dark. You shake your head, your yellow eyes adjusting to the darkness.

What stands before you, though, is a big open theater. Those horrible animatronics are removed from their rightful place, and somehow that brings you comfort; you’re not interested to know what they look like after a decade or two. 

“ARM’S UP-!!”

You throw your arms up in surprise, suddenly processing it was the imp’s voice who had spoken to you, and before you can put your arms down and question why he had yelled that, you’re taken in a flash of purple and green brilliance. Light floods your eyes and the feeling of being taken up into the air makes you helplessly yelp.

You and your unknown capturer land on the stage. You’re dropped before they place themselves behind you. 

The same purple light you were captured in floods the whole stage in a loud, booming click. You’re glad you weren’t looking up immediately because the light source would sure have blinded you.

Coming to your senses, you remember, oh yeah, something just grabbed me, whipped me in the air, and plopped me on top of the stage-

Turning your head to greet whatever just grabbed you, you have to stifle a gasp, it’s-!! The Robotic Fizzarolli-!!

The clown isn’t so tall in comparison to any regular imp, but my god does he look colossal above you.  
His long legs are crossed as he stands, and he leans over you like a roof. His colors have never changed, even since day one, which adds nostalgia to this weird soup of emotions you’ve created in the last ten seconds. 

And there it is, that trademark grin many have known to love. He stares down at you, his lime-green eyes locked with your yellow ones. A heat floods your face, and you’re not sure if it’s from infatuation, embarrassment, or the hot lights beating down on you.

Before you can even fathom which one you feel most strongly about, his voice reigns louder than you’d like it to.

“W-WHY HELLO-O-O! CONTEST-TEST-TESTANT NUMBER SIX-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-NINE! I’M MOST EX-EX-EXCITED FOR YOU TO T-TEST OUT MY NEW FEATURE!”

He bends at the knee, almost gently whispering to you, “Person-sonally, it’s become o-o-one of my favorites~”

Fizzarolli stands at his full height and takes you into his long and thin arms. Before he puts you down though, his eyes become narrow, and his huge smile grows even larger. 

“What an adorable face-e… I’m excited to see wh-what you can do-o.” 

He puts you back on the floor without warning, “F-Fizzarolli, heh, I’m s-sure you’re excited as much as I am, but I gotta be honest, I have no idea what we’re going to be doing to each other tonight.”

You’re surprised his smile didn’t falter. He merely puts his spindly fingers to his chin, almost as if he was suppressing a chuckle, 

“I’m s-s-s-sure you have wh-what it takes.”

He falls to the floor gracefully, removing his clownish outfit. What was he up to now-?

“My f-feature dazzles m-m-many. I-I I’m practically bursting at the seams w-w-with this, I knew I c-c-couldn’t enjoy it al-alone!”

Your breath hitches, oh yes, right, he’s so very sexy.

His chest is broader than one might think under his clothes. His chest and pelvis are a sleek white, and the rest of his torso match his arms; thin and striped with green bands. He sits on his knees, eyes completely locked with yours.

“A-And I must say…”

Fizzarolli almost throws himself back on the stage, flashing you with his prize,

“I’m qu-quite proud of i-i-it.”

You blink, not sure what to say, but then your eyes travel from his devious face to in between his legs.

A plush looking pussy he has, thin with a green clit poking out at the top. As you stare, his fingers move to spread his lips open, revealing more of him than you honestly not expecting to see of him. 

“F-Fizzarolli-”

“Oh, dollface, knock i-i-i-it off with the formal-malities. T-to you, I’m your Fizz, and whatever other name you decide to call me to-tonight.”

As you move closer, he rubs his clit gently, his breath (as if he could breathe) hitching the more he moves.

“Now put your tongue t-tongue to work.”

Know how to work that tongue, huh, you guess you know what that newspaper meant now…

Instinctually, carnally, you take his hips into your hand and breathe a warm breath onto his lack of stomach. His fingers move away from his soaking pussy, and moves to your chin almost in a loving fashion. It’s comforting in some strange way, especially given the nature of this situation. 

Your thin tongue runs over his slit, and he throws his head back dramatically. He moves his lingering fingers to your head and presses your lips down on him more. It makes you wonder if he’s truly needy, or just doing this for show. 

Well, whatever. He’s going to get a good time, show or not.

You start by using your thumbs to widen the lips again, and you dig your tongue to the middle of him. You swirl around, slipping inside him easily. It surprised you with how soaking wet he is, and how much he’s really starting to buck his hips. 

“OH BABY-!! Y-YOU KNOW ME TOO W-WELL-!! KEEP AT-AT IT DOLLFACE, YOU’RE SENDIN’ ME…”

Oh, good. That’s a step in the right direction.

Your lips move off his opening, and you immediately move to his clit. His moans erupt twofold as your lips gently sucking on him.  
You gotta admit, you’re getting riled up yourself. You lap at Fizz’s clit and the waterfall that is his cunt, all the while you move down to touch yourself too. Eventually, you stick your whole tongue out and you press it against his clit, shaking your head a little. You move up and down his cute little pussy, which makes Fizz burst into groans that are long and drawn out. 

You look up at him now, just checking in. His arm rests over his eyes as his tongue is lolled out at the side of his mouth. It’s quite the sight, so much so that you reach your free fingers back down to his clit, and you wildly rub at him, sending him howling.

“YOU-YOU’RE MAKIN’ ME CRAZY DOLLFACE!!” Fizz’s legs tremble under yours and he almost bucks out of your fingers, but he doesn’t get a break, you figure, starting to fall in love with the way he’s moaning like crazy.

You slip your fingers inside Fizz, removing your hand from your pants as you go back to rubbing his sensitive clit. He tries to inch away, only to be met by your fingers ravaging his pussy harder and more fervently. 

A burst of confidence fills you as you slither up to his side, and his eyes meet yours once again. You kiss him roughly, yet passionately, moaning his name as you keep fingering him.

“You have the face of someone who’s about to cum, Fizz.”

“KE-E-EP MOVIN’ A-A-AND I JUST M-MIGHT-!!” He half cackles, obviously growing more and more overwhelmed by how tenderly you’re speaking to him.

You move from his side to his chest, sitting on top of him so he’s facing your back. Your arms feel so sore but you can’t stop moving, fingers soaked from the lube that seems to be forever generating from his pussy.

Fizz’s moans start to get more and more intense as you move your fingers faster and rougher. Two fingers swirl at his clit, and another two are in a hooked shape, pressing them to inner walls.  
You turn your head around, and his face is of someone who’s about to scream with pleasure. And delightfully, you smile, feeling a little haughty with the way you’re making this clown so fucking horny. 

In your final act, you remove your fingers off of his clit, only to bend down and work your mouth along his clit. Your tongue flicks and flitters on that sensitive sweet spot.

“AHH, OH H-HOLD ON A SEC-SECOND, I’M CU-CUMMING, CUMMING-!!”

You remove your tongue and hand away from Fizz’s pussy, only for you to place the palm of your hand against him, moving feverishly. Your shoulders burn, they burn so much, but it’s going to take a lot more to stop you from making this clown cum.

“Y-YOU DAMN I-I-IMP-! I’M, I’M GONNA CUM, HERE IT C-COMES BABY-!! HAHAAAAAHHHHH-!!”

Fizz’s servos whirr as the sparks fly around his neck and hands, and his pelvis thrusts in the air as he erupts with the robot equivalent of squirting.

…

Both of you are silent for a while, you massaging your shoulders as you pull a cigarette from your pocket. It instantly settles you, and you slip off him, sitting next to him and merely watching him come back to his senses.

After a minute, Fizz pushes himself up (albeit lazily) off the floor, glancing at the mess he made before lolling his head at you. Little sparks fly him as he moves, which is charming, to say the least.

“Well,” you sigh, breathing out a puff of smoke, “Didn’t expect you to cum so hard… heh, sorry about that. If that’s something to be sorry about.”

He doesn’t respond to your statement, and he moves up to press a kiss to your lips. Just a simple peck, as a thank you without having to shed any pride. 

You chuckle and stand up, stretching your back as you watch him all the while. He rises too, eventually, and moves to whisper into your ear.

“C-c-come back another t-time, d-dollface.”

You nod. Oh yes, you figure you deserve to be a blubbering mess by his hands sometime. 

“Sounds like a plan, babe.”

He takes his outfit he had cast aside and struts off into the left stage side. Not without turning on his heel and blowing you a kiss, making you wave inelegantly. What a charming bot… 

Before you leave, you walk to grab a “WET FLOOR” sign, and slap it onto the cum puddle he made. 

Some janitor will come and clean it up, you’re sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaay appreciate the read!! im glad u found enjoyment in eating out and fingerbanging the living daylights out of a robot clown. if u have any other ideas for a fic, drop it in the comments and ill see if i like it! ty <3


End file.
